The present invention relates generally to a communications system for collecting and distributing selected forms of communication signals, and more particularly to a novel communications system for collecting and distributing television, telephone, and data signals to and from an end user""s site.
Mechanisms are known for coupling communication signals by fiber optic or coaxial cable directly to a television receiver or through an interface box to the television receiver. These signals, however, are highly susceptible to theft or diversion to other than the subscribing users. A person desiring to steal the signal may tap into the cable line of an intended user or use hardware and/or software which enables reception and interpretation of unauthorized signals or channels.
Known semi-secure communication systems have made use of complex set-top boxes and receiver interfaces. Such systems are costly and often include more features than users require or need, thus increasing the cost of the interface. Furthermore, in many areas and countries, the bandwidth for communications systems is limited, usually to 300 MHz, as are the number of channels in most television receivers.
A typical head end of a communication distribution system receives analog and digitally compressed signals, modulates the signals onto different carrier frequencies, combines the signals, and sends the signals by fiber-optic or coaxial cable to various electronic nodes, each of which typically serves a large number of users, often as many as 300 or more. At the node, the signal may be distributed directly or be converted to those frequencies compatible with equipment at the user site. Between the head end and the distribution nodes, the path is controlled and secure and thus the signal is difficult to tamper with. Between the nodes and a subscribing user, however, a number of major problems can occur. The signal may be stolen by tapping into the cable, channels may be descrambled using unauthorized descrambling equipment, and the reception of extraneous signals can cause the quality of signal reception at the user""s site to be poor. Finally, with much of the prior art equipment, there is no reverse path which enables a subscribing user to communicate with the signal provider other than through the use of conventional telephone equipment and procedures. This makes the provision of value added services, such as telephone and computer services, dependent upon the telephone company for the return path communications.
What is needed is a way to handle a large number of communication channels and different types of communication media (e.g., voice, video, data, etc.) without added cost.
According to the invention, a telecommunication system for providing telecommunication services to a plurality of users comprises a signal collection and transmission system (also referred to as a headend system) for collecting and transmitting telecommunication signals, at least one signal distribution system operatively connected to the signal collection and transmission system that receives the telecommunication signals from the signal collection and transmission system and transmits or distributes the telecommunication signals, via service modules according to the invention, to a plurality of users, which communicate with customer interface boxes (xe2x80x9cCIBxe2x80x9d) which both receive signals as well as send requests for telecommunication services to the signal distribution system.
The signal distribution system preferably comprises one or more nodes, each having one or more communication lines for connecting to service modules. The service modules preferably connect-to the CIB configured to control and authorize telecommunication service requests from the customer communication devices.